I think i might love you
by Hollie892
Summary: As a punishment, Hans is to work at the Castle for Elsa. But he starts to have feelings for Elsa... Will they get caught? What happens if he is? What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ive never write a frozen fanfic :/ I love the ship helsa... Idk why... enjoy!**

Hans pulled on his chains, moaning. His wrists were bleeding from the pulling, his hair was messy from the leaning against the cold, stone wall.

For trying to Kill Elsa, and Anna, he'd been put in jail. Elsa, as queen, was deciding his punishment.

"Ugh.." he moaned, pulling on his chains.

Of course he regretted what he'd done. He hated himself. Of course he wasn't going to be king, but he couldn't help but... hope.

He stopped pulling, as it was hurting him. His hands were all bloody and bruised. It was silent. He looked down at the stone floor, breathless, panting.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. They were getting louder, and closer. He looked up, and standing there outside the jail cell, was Queen Elsa.

She looked beautiful, he had to admit. Her Blue dress she had created was beautiful. He looked up to her face, and his heart raced. She was very beautiful.

"Hello, Prince Hans" she said, looking down at him.

He yanked on his chains, crying out at the pain. "Hello.. Elsa"

She peered at his wrists. "What on earth have you been doing to yourself?" she asked, a shocked tone in her voice.

He looked up at her, his hair flopping across his forhead, looking quite sexy. "These chains are cutting me"

Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing. "Those chains are not going to give and break, you know"

"Yeah, i know" he said bitterly. But still, Hans always had hope...

"So why do you try to get away?"

"Because... Im a mess" he admitted. Normally, Hans would never tell his feelings. He wasn't like that. Somehow, Elsa was sympathetic towards him.

"I can understand why your feeling a bit down" she said, looking down at him. She quickly changed the subject, clearing her throat. "My guards are coming in a moment, to, um, take you to my throne room" she said in her Queens voice.

Hans looked up and smirked. "Right"

Elsa nodded her head and walked away, her drape flowing after her. Hans sighed. He felt so uncomftorble.

A few moments later, two large men in black walked to the cell. They unlocked the cell door and walked in, leaving the door open. Hans said nothing, just staring straight ahead, in a trance. He was just glad he was being taken out of this dump. He'd been in there for 4 days.

One man grabbed his arm, while the other unlocked his chains on his wrists.

"Better get those wrists sorted" he said, taking a tissue from his pocket. He mopped up his wrists until they were clean. They still looked horribly bruised and sore, but at least they didn't look disgusting.

Both of the men grabbed a shoulder each and lead the way to Elsa's throne room at the other end of the castle.

Hans said nothing. He stared straight ahead,his wrists, even though it was painful with the handcuffs on.

They came to a large wooden door. It was Elsa's throne room. One of the men opened the door, and they pulled Hans in.

Hans walked in, a scowl on his face. He wanted to act like he didn't give a damn about any of this, though he did.

At the other end of the room were two thones. Elsa sat on one, the other one empty. Anna stood next to her, pulling a fowl face. Kristoff stood next to her, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his face neutral. Elsa was calm, her lips pursed.

The men walked Hans up to them, standing him still.

Elsa cleared her throat, smiling. "Hello, Hans. We have been discussing your punishment"

Anna snickered a little and Hans glared at her.

"Yes?" he mumbled, looking directly at Elsa. his heart began to race and he had butterflies in his stomach. It was bugging him.

She cleared her throat. "You will work in the palace, helping out for 4 months" she said, looking down at him.

"Great" he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"You won't sleep in the jail, you will have a room in the castle, and you will start work at 6 and end at 7. You start tomorrow"

Hans nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Is that understood?" she said, smiling.

"Yes, Your majesty" he said, looking up at her.

"Good. You may take him away now" she said, Motioning to the guards. They nodded and took him out, walking him back to the jail. They locked him in without putting on his chains, which was a relief. They normally let him off his chains at night when he had to sleep.

They locked the cell door and walked off, leaving hans in the dark, only a torch on the wall. It was getting late. Hans walked over to his narrow bed, and climbed in. He got comftorble and looked up, out of the window at all the boats.

"Why am i such a fool?" he whispserd, a tear rolling down his cheek. He sobbed quielty, and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hans woke up to someone opening the squeaky cell door. He moaned and looked up. It was Anna.

"Wake up! You start your punishment today" She chirped.

Hans Moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Go away Anna"

Anna felt hurt. He sounded just like Elsa. But, she needed to forget that now.

"Get up! Elsa told me to wake you!" she said. "You need to help around the castle"

"I am!" he growled, swinging his legs out of bed. He yawned and stood up.

"Come with me, Elsa said she'd show you around and stuff"

Hans moaned and stood up, raking a hand through his hair. He walked over to Anna. Anna walked out, leading the way while Hans followed.

Anna lead them to the other side of the castle, nervous incase he'd try and kill her or somthing. Oviously, he didn't.

They walked into a room, where Elsa was sitting at a desk, writing on peices of paper.

"Here he is" Anna said, once she'd opened the door.

Elsa looked up from her papers. "Oh, hello. Thank you, Anna"

Anna walked away, calling for kristoff.

"Im here!" he said, chcukling.

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head.

She stood up and walked over to him. "Let me show you your room" She swiftly walked past him. She was wearing a different dress today.

Hans followed, looking at Elsa's back. Whenever he was near her, he felt his heart race, his stomach clench. It was as if he was in love or somthing.

No, he thought to himself, im not, i cant be...

He walked on, feeling worried.

Finally, Elsa led him to a door and opened it. They walked in.

"Here is your room" she said, looking around. "clothes in your wardrobe, so you can change out of that jail suit. Get changed, i'll wait outside" she walked past him, and shut the door. Hans sighed and trudged over to the wardrobe. He couldn't be in love with Elsa, that was dangerous...

He dug out some clothes, putting them on and leaving his Jail suit in his room. He opened the door, and walked out.

Elsa smiled at him and beckoned him to walk with her. He caught up with her and they walked together.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Er, i just wanted to say,thank you"

She turned around and gave him a warm smile. "That's quite alright, Hans"

That smile made his heart flip. Oh and the way she said his name! He tried to forget about it, but he couldn't. His stomach felt tight too.

Elsa took him to a room where he had to sort out papers, delivering them to different people, a bit like what she had to do. She taught Hans what to do, and Hans couldn't help but notice how close they were. Her arm was brushing against his as she took out all the papers. His heart raced.

After about 10 minutes, she got up from the desk and smiled at him. "Better go and get mine done" she said with a sigh. She smiled and walked out of the room swiftly. Hans stared after her. "Woah..."

Elsa walked down the hallway, blushing a little. She noticed the way he was so close to her, and how he hadn't moved away. How he said "Thankyou" ? Hans tried to kill her! Maybe it was just to suck up to her? Elsa thought it was and shrugged it off. The thought that he loved her hadn't crossed her mind.

She got to her work room and shut the door, sighing. She hated having to act all posh and prissy, because she really wasn't like that. Her face hurt from all the smiling too.

She walked over to her desk and sat down. She took out her papers and grabbed a pen and started to write. She write until her hands ached, her knuckles red and sore. Once she finished writing the first 20 papers, she stopped, flexing her hands as they hurt. She had to go deliver them now. She picked them up and banged them on the table, getting them neat. She rised from her chair and picked up the papers. She walked to the mirror that was on the wall nearby and fixed her hair and her make-up. She walked to the door and opened it, peering out incase Hans was there. They had to go to the same room, so she'd probably see him. She didn't quite understand why she'd peered out for him.

She walked out and shut her door, and quietly walked to the room she needed. Servants would walk past and hello to Elsa, who would smile and say hello back. Elsa walked to a corner near the room, and there was Hans, walking into the room. He looked over and saw her, blushing. He looked down and walked in, holding the door open for her. She quickly walked to the door so she could get in. "Thanks" she said, creeping in.

"No problem" Hans said, his eyes soft.

Elsa looked up, her cheeks red. She tucked a stray peice of hair behind an ear. Hans looked down at her, his stomach all fluttery.

Elsa showed him where to put the papers, which was in a was really nervous, her heart hammering loudly. They walked out again, not saying anything. Elsa walked one way, Hans walked the other way.

Hans turned his head to watch her walk off. So did she, and they met eye contact. Hans looked away quickly. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, it was a wonder how nobody else could hear it.

Hans didn't want to admit it to himself, but now, he had to. He was in love with Queen Elsa. But they couldn't... It would be dangerous, and very risky. Not that it would happen, anyway.

All day, Hans and Elsa worked quietly in their rooms. They didn't meet again after that, and Hans was restless. He felt so sad that it could never happen, and she probablly really hated him.

**xXx**

As the weeks went on, Hans worked quietly, his head down. Guards would escort him to his room everynight at 7, and Elsa would witness it sometimes. He looked really sexy, his back hunched, his shirt sleeves rolled up, a cheeky smirk on his face just to annoy the guards.

But 3 weeks later after his first day of his punishment, one night Hans was in his room, still weraing his clothes. It had gone 10, and it was dark. He stood on the balcony, looking out at arendelle. He looked out at the boats, out at Kristoff and Hans messing around. Once he saw them kiss, which made his heart ache even more.

Hans sighed, breathing in the crisp night air. It was chilly, but Hans didn't care. He felt so down. What if Hans just went and saw her? Maybe a little chat? No biggy.

He walked into his room, undoing a button on his shirt, smirlking. Yeah, that's exactly what he'll do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hans opened his bedroom door, peering out. Elsa's room was nearby, up a few stairs. He looked around and shut his door, being as quiet as possibe. He walked out into the hallway. He walked around the corners and finally, up the flight of stairs. He finally got to the top, and seeing the large, white door that belonged to Elsa.

He hoped he wouldn't wake her. She probablly was awake. He walked closer to her door. He felt sick, and his heart was beating faster, and he had butterflies in his stomach. "Come on Hans, just do it!" he growled to himself.

He knocked on the door, and waited. He ruffled his hair a little, and unbuttoned another button on his shirt, showing off even more chest.

A few moments later, the door opened. Elsa peered out and saw Hans. She was wearing her dressing gown, her legs bare, her long, white hair down, wavy around her shoulders."Oh, hi Hans"

That was the first time he'd ever heard her say "Hi"

"Hiya, Elsa" he said, resting a hand on the door frame, looking down at the floor and looking up again.

Her heart flutterd. "Come in" she said, letting him in. Hans walked in, looking around. Her room was huge.

"Thanks" he said, looking at her. Elasa shut the door, and they stood there, in an awkward silence.

Finally, Elsa spoke up. "So, why did you come here?"

Hans looked up at her from beneath his floppy hair, which Elsa thought looked incredibly sexy, and made her stomach flip.

"Erm... I wanted to talk to you about something" he said, stammering a little. He blushed bright red, and Elsa giggled.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand to her mouth and giggling.

Hans couldn't contain his urge to kiss her or even have rough sex with her. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, im fine" his face was beginning to become hot, and even redder. "I just..."

"Go on" she said softly, looking at his face.

He walked closer, looking at her now. "I love you"

Elsa was shocked. "W-what?"

"Im sorry, it's stupid, but i had to tell you..." he started, scratching the back of his neck. Elsa looked up and stared at him.

"It's fine" she whispered. She knew her feelings for him too. She knew them all along. She loved him too. Everytime she was near him, her heart did somersaults, her stomach knotted itself, 2 signs of love. What she was about to do was dangerous and bad, but she didn't care. She was sick of acting like a bloody queen.

Elsa wrapped her arms around him, and latched her lips onto his, kissing him passionatly. Hans was shocked, but kissed her back. His hands ran through her hair, moaning her name. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa..."

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, while he kissed her neck, his stubble scratching her, but she didn't care, it felt so fucking good.

"Ugh, Hans..." she moaned, crying out a little. Elsa had never kissed a man, so she was new to all of this. She was virgin, too. She felt a little left out, because, oviously she didn't know for sure, Anna might've done it before her, and she's younger than her.

Hans carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently. He kissed her neck, gently licking in tiny circles while she moaned, panting his name. "Hans, don't stop... Yes, yes..."

Hans moaned, getting really turned on by her moaning. After a few moments, he sat up, wiping his mouth, his eyes wild. "Oh, Elsa, your gorgeous"

Elsa laid there, her hair spread all over the pillow, smiling up at him.

Hans ran his hands up her stomach, and underneath her breasts, undoing her dressing gown. Elsa wriggled out of it, nervous. He was going to try to have sex with her...

Elsa was nervous. She knew about sex, she knew a little. But she was nervous, as she was a virgin. What if she done anything wrong?

She was only wearing a black bra and matching underwear. Hans sucked in his breath when he saw her. Elsa looked up at him, and looked down, and saw he had a boner. That was probabally the most sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

He lifted her up and undid her bra with his hands, and flung the bra across the room. "You are okay with this, Elsa?"

Elsa moaned as he ran his hands down her back, laying her down. "Yeah, im okay"

"Okay..." he said, running his fingertips down her stomach, making her twitch and twist her body.

He ran his hands down to her underwear, and to her thighs, slipping his fingers under. He pulled them down, his heart racing. He flung them onto the floor, along with the bra. He leaned down and gently kissed her down below, making her pant. "Ah, fuck... Hans, yes..."

He gently licked, while she held onto the headboard, panting. She bucked her hips, making him go deeper. He moaned, the vibration making her come close.

He sat up and wiped his mouth, grinning. "You like that?"

"Y-yes" she moaned, running a hand through her forehead. Hans got off the bed and took off his clothes, chcuking them onto the floor until he was completly naked. Elsa watched him, and he didn't seem to mind at all. He seemed to be enjoying it.

He crawled back onto the bed, a devilish look on his face. He was going to make this a night she would never forget.

He sat on her, positioning himself to go into her. But she stopped him. "Hans, wait..."

"Yeah?"

"Im virgin" she said shamfully.

"So? Thats a good thing" he said.

"It is?"

"Yeah, because that means I'm your first" he said, grinning. She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, gently pulling away. "Don't worry, I'll go steady..."

He sat up and looked down. He grabbed the backs of her kness and pulled her legs up so he could get into her. He bit his lip and went into her, hissing.

Elsa gasped, clutching the bedsheets. It fucking hurt.

"Ah, ugh, Hans, Hans!" she gasped, gripping so tight to the bedcovers that she froze them with her ice powers.

"Man, your so tight..." he moaned. "Ah, shit..."

"Hans, please" she said, nearly screaming. He thrusted a little harder. It was sore, but it was starting to hurt less.

"Hurt?" he asked, getting into a rythym.

"No..." she moaned, clutching his wait. "Fuck, Hans, Fuck me"

He nodded and went faster, making her scream. Well anything for a queen, right?

"Shh, Anna might hear?"

"Who... cares" she said, in between moans.

Hans laughed and thrusted, leaning down close to her, and kissed her chest, making her shiver.

Elsa ran her hands through his hair, moaning as he kissed her breasts, fiddling with them. Suddenly, he sat up, moaning loudly. "Oh shit, Elsa, i think im gonna..."

He moaned, and Elsa gasped as he cummed, feeling it inside her. "Shit, oh shit"

"Hans, baby" she moaned. She felt criminal for letting him do this. It was wrong, Hans was the bad guy, she was the fucking queen. What would her parents say?

"Elsa..." he moeaned, letting his flop down. He was panting. He still held her legs.

He panted and looked up, his eyes like a puppies.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

He pulled himself out of her and moaned as she was tight, and laid next to her, panting.

"I love you too. I promise i will make up for this" she said, looking at him.

"When?"

"Now, if you like?" she said shyly. He grinned.

"Be my guest"

Elsa got up off the bed, stumbling a bit. She felt a bit sore, but she couldn't help but smile.

She sat at the bottom of the bed, and crawled up to Hans, while he put his arms underneath his head, breathing softly. Elsa lowered herself and grabbed his shaft, making him hiss. She lowered her mouth onto it, making him sqirm. "Bad bitch" he gasped, grabbing the bed sheets, his kuckles turning white.

She slowely moved up and down, her head bobbing. Hans moaned, raking a hand through his hair. "Elsa, harder girl"

Elsa blowed harder, looking up him with wild eyes.

Hans cried out. "Nugh, E-Elsa!"

Elsa totured him, going harder, squeezing the base.

"I think im gonna come..." he said, the white liquid around Elsa's mouth. Hans looked up at Elsa, who licked her lips, wiping it away. He laughed shakily. She stopped and crawled ontop of him, her face next to his. She put her hands on his shoulders, ice covering them. He flinched, but he didn't care.

"I love you" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too" And kissed her passionatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elsa and Hans met up some nights, when they could. This was their secret. Nobody could find out. Not even Anna or Kristoff. They might tell, and Hans... Elsa didn't even want to think of what would happen to Hans.

If they walked past each other in the castle and people were nearby, they would smile and walked on. If there were no other people nearby, Hans would take her hand as they walked past each other and give it a squeeze. That always left Elsa with a smile on her face for the whole day.

One day, Elsa was sitting at her desk in her office, writing papers and freezing stuff because she was extremely bored. She had to go to a meeting later too, and her head throbbed. She rubbed her temples, moaning lowly.

Hans was walking in the hallway, on his way to Elsa's office. He messed his hair up a bit and and undid a few buttons on his shirt and messing up the collar as he walk, pulling a devilish face.

He got closer to the door, and thankfully, it was ajar. He pushed it open slightly and whispered: "Elsa?"

Elsa looked up and smiled. "Hello, Hans"

Hans edged himself in, grinning. He looked really hot, his hair messy, his green eyes wild, his shirt unbuttoned. It drove Elsa crazy.

Elsa leaned back in her chair, smiling was wearing her beautiful blue sparkly dress,with the slit on the side that made Hans crazy too. She had her legs crossed, showing off bare leg.

He walked up to her and touched her cheek with a finger and leaned in close, and kissed her lips, their mouths opening and closing in a rythym.

They parted, smiling. Elsa felt guilty, and Hans did, but not as much as Elsa. Elsa worried about it, alot.

"My room tonight?" he asked, grinning. Elsa laughed and nodded. "Sure". She loved coming to Hans's room. He always had something planned...

"About ten?"

"Yes, okay. I need to working on these papers, now go!" she laughed, shooing him off. Hans laughed his soft laugh and disappered, while Elsa watched, her eyes soft.

**xXx**

Elsa nervously walked to Hans room, gulping. She was always nervous when she went to Hans's room. He never did anything bad, she actaully liked what he did, how he was rough and loving, but she never knew what they were going to do next.

She was wearing her blue dress still, as she'd just been to a meeting. She sighed and scruffed her hair up a little.

She walked up to his door, her heart racing. She knocked. Nobody answered. She took a deep breath and walked in. It was completely dark, only the moonlight pouring through the windows.

She walked in, closing the door after her. She looked around, nervous. Suddenly, Hans walked out from the darkness, grinning. "Hello, Elsa"

He was wearing only his trousers, his chest bare. Elsa smiled, putting a hand on her hip.

"You alright?" he asked, walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her tiny wait, pulling her in close.

"Yeah" she said, leaning her head backwards as Hans roughly kissed her neck. Elsa felt mean, letting him doing all the work.

Hans stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. Elsa put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to his bed, laying him down. She crawled on top, giggling. She knew what she was going to do.

Hans laughed. "Elsie, whatcha doin baby?"

"Oh, being naughty" she giggled like a teenager. She kissed his chest, sucking gently, giving him lovebites while he moaned, running his hands through her hair. "Elsa, yeah, right there..."

Elsa sat up and smiled. She leaned in to kiss him, when suddenly, the door opened. Elsa gasped and sat up, looking over at the door. It was Anna.

"E-Elsa?" she gasped. She turned the light on, shocked. Elsa got off Hans, and Hans sat up.

"It's not what you think" Elsa tried to explain, but Anna wouldn't hear it. She stormed upto Hans, ready to punch him. "Anna, no!"

Anna saw the lovebites on his chest and patches of ice on his shoulders and gasped. She turned to Elsa, her eyes wide with shock. She felt sick. "Elsa, you did this?"

Elsa looked at the floor in shame. Anna had thought Hans had made her do this to him. "Yes" she said quietly, still looking at the floor.

She looked at both of them, angry. "How long has this been going on for?"

Hans stood up. He'd pulled a shirt on now, hiding the love bites. "2 months" he said.

"Don't tell anybody, Anna, or i'll..." Elsa said, not finishing her sentence.

"What? Shut me out again?"

"No!" she said, tired of Anna now. "I don't know, but please, im begging, don't tell anybody" Her eyes were pleading.

Anna sucked in her cheeks, frowning. "Okay, okay... not even Kristoff?"

"No!"

"Fine, okay" Anna said, opening the door. "Hans, by the way, i came to tell you your to work in the room at the end of the corridor tommorrow" She slammed the door.

Elsa looked at Hans, helpless. "Im sorry"

Hans smiled at her and pulled her close. "Its not your fault"

Elsa looked up at him and smiled. "Better go to my room and sleep"

"Yeah" said Hans, walked her to the door.

"Night" she said, yawning and walking out of the door.

"Night" he said, watching her go. He shut the door.

Elsa walked to her room, guilty. An ache knawed away at her heart, her stomach twisting in worry. If they'd been caught once, they'd get caught again...

Elsa walked into her room, shutting the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down, sighing. She looked at the picture of her parents on her bedstand.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, a tear pouring down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I know this isn't right"

She put her hands to her face, sobbing tears, until her eyes were red and sore, and she felt Ill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Now that Anna knew about Hans and Elsa, everytime she walked past him, she'd scowl at him and walk away, or somedays she'd walk right up to him and grab his collar and hiss: "Look after my sister"

Hans didn't care. He was looking after anyway. Too much, that she was crawling back asking for more. Hans always smiled with open arms though. E

He loved Elsa, but he'd make sure she was the one to ask. He likedto make sure he was in charge, in a playful, greedy way. Elsa didn't care, she loved it. She loved how Hans treated her when she was tired or feeling ill, cuddling her and kissing her neck.

It was a rainy monday, and the folk of arrendle looked at the clouds and sighed. "It's going to storm up" they'd say.

Hans was in a hallway near a room where Elsa sat, speaking in a meeting. He was to guard the door, and if he stepped away he would be in so much trouble. No point, he wanted to stay with Elsa, and he couldn't. The doors were locked. Hans didn't like it here, but he stayed because of Elsa. She was the only thing that made him happy.

Hans looked out of the window, studying the raindroplets, sliding down the window. He was nearly falling asleep. The ran plumeted down, the clouds black. He smiled. He liked the rain, it always ruined everything.

He heard Elsa's voice, snapping him from his trance. She was in the meeting, debating on laws and stuff. He smiled.

After about an hour, everyone came puring out of the room, saying goodbye to the Queen and walking out. Elsa stayed in her room for a while, and finally, the door opened again. She stood there, her hair down, her beautiful blue dress on. Hans bit his lip, smiling.

"Hello, beautiful" he said.

Elsa giggled, shushing him at the same time. "Hello"

Hans put a foot against the wall. "Meeting up again tonight?"

"Sure" she said, smiling.

Hans smiled and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "Love you"

They were very lucky all day. Everytime Elsa passed a corridor, Hans would be there, and Hans could sneak a quick kiss, or hug. Maybe even a song, some hair pulling.

It was nearly time for Hans to finish work, and Elsa came walking down the hallway, her hair flying around her shoulders. She was holding papers, looking down at the floor, chewing her lip. Hans knew that face. Her worried face.

"Hi" he said. Elsa looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "You okay"

"Yeah" she yawned. "Just extremely tired"

"Me too" he said, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her papers still.

"What the...?" a voice said.

Hans and Elsa fell stone cold. Elsa dropped her papers, and they pulled away.

The person happened to be a very powerful woman who was at the meeting.

Elsa picked up her papers while Hans made an excuse, his voice trembling. "Its not what you think..."

"Are you prince Hans?" the woman asked, a look of horror on her face.

"Yes" he said. Elsa stood up, clutching her paper so hard her knuckles turned white.

"How long has this been going on?" the woman demanded.

Elsa cleared her throat. "None of your buisness, now please leave"

"This will reported imidiantly!" she said, and hurried off down the hallway.

"No!" Elsa shouted. The woman ran down the hallway, and through the large door. Before Elsa could catch her, she tripped and fell, the papers going everywhere.

"Elsa!" Hans shouted, running after her. He squatted down and helped her collect the papers. His stomach was tight, and he felt sick. Elsa was going to get into trouble because of him.

"No..." she sobbed, tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"Shhh, its okay" he whispered to her, his arm around her.

"No, its not" she said, burying her head into his chest. They sat there, Hans whispering comforting things into her neck, Elsa sobbing. T he large door opened, and seven guards stood there, and Anna and Kristoff.

"Elsa!" Anna said, rushing over to her. She crouched down and hugged her. "I knew this would happen"

The guards rushed over and grabbed Hans, hauling him up.

"No!" shouted Elsa, trying to stand up. Anna held her down, squeezing her arm.

"Kristoff, help!" she said. Kristoff ran over and grabbed Elsa's other arm.

"No, no!" Elsa pleaded, trying to stand up. "Hans!"

Hans yanked hard, moaning. "Elsa!"

"Hans!" she moaned, wriggling in Anna and Kristoff's grip.

Hans looked back, his eyes pleading. The guards hauled him through the door, and the door shut, leaving kristoff and Anna and Elsa alone.

"No..." she whispered. She hung her head down, sobbing.

"Why Hans?" said Kristoff. "He tried to kill you!"

"Hmm hmmm" said Anna, frowning at him.

"And Anna" he said, laughing.

They were joking around, and their grips had loosened. Elsa waited, counting to 3 in her head. She was going to escape.

1...2...3!

She quickly got up, and started to run to the door.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, and Kristoff ran faster. He grabbed her arm and got her to the floor.

"Elsa, calm down!"

"No!" she shouted, her makeup running a little. "I wont!"

She breathed heavily, her chest rising higher than normal.

Kristoff looked down, then looked up at her. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I love him" she said, pursing her lips. "Because if i don't have a partner, i will be forced to marry a man i don't love!"

Kristoff looked at her softly, Anna standing next to him.

"And now... he's going to be in so much trouble!"

Anna cut in. "Elsa, you didn't do anything _further_ further that night i caught you, did you?"

"Well, not that night"

Anna gasped. "Elsa!"

Kristoff laughed. "Don't worry Elsa, we're here for you"

Elsa looked up and smiled at them. They were her only family right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everything happened in such a rush after that. The woman was Elsa's aunty, from her fathers side. She had control over what happened, and Elsa could do nothting about it.

Hans was to be taken out onto the main blacony, the one that stood over the town of Arrendle. The people of Arrendle were to decide what happend to him, for messing around with the Queen.

Elsa sat on the window seat in her bedroom, the windown with Elsa and Kristoff. They were trying to make a conversation. Elsa didn't want to talk. She was looking over at the balcony, and she could see and hear very well, as she was nearby.

"Elsa..." Anna started.

"Shh, please!" Elsa said, straining to hear what her auntie was saying. Hans wasnt on the balcony yet, but she didn't want to miss what happend.

Anna gave up. She and Kristoff sat next next to her, and looked out of the open window.

Suddenly, Hans was brought out onto the balcony, all chained up. "Hans" Elsa breathed. Anna rolled her eyes.

Hans looked pale, but he kept his cool. He looked around, and finally, spotted Elsa. He winked. Elsa just sunk into her seat. She knew what would happen, but she pushed it out of her mind, perusade herself that it wasn't going to happen.

Prince Hans was introduced, and Arrendle booed. Hans stared straight ahead. His Parents had no win over this. They couldn't do anything about it.

"So, Arrendle" Elsa's aunty started, "What should happen to Prince Hans?"

The town started chanting all sorts of things, while Hans looked up, trying to show he wasn't scared.

Elsa's heart pounded. Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

The town started chanting somthing that made Elsa's heart flip.

To be Hanged.

Hans gulped, but didn't say anything. Elsa nearly fainted. She knew all along.

"No..." Elsa said, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, and wrapped and arm around her each so she didn't try to get away.

"No, no no no no!" sobbed Elsa. "No"

Anna had tears in her eyes too.

"Oh, Hanged? Well, tomorrow morning at 10, Prince Hans will get what he deserves!" she declared, and Arrendle cheered. Hans was bought back in, and to sleep in a dungeon cell.

"No..." Elsa sobbed, hugging Anna. Kristoff patted her back, feeling sorry for her. Kristoff never really knew Hans, and heard he was a bit of an asshole, and came to imidiantly dislike him.

"Shh, Elsa, it's okay" Anna whispered, rubbing her back.

**xXx**

Elsa couldn't sleep. Her stomach clenched and churned, she felt sick. "Oh Hans, baby" she whimpered, and started to sob. "No, no"

Was she going to have to watch him be hanged? She hoped not.

Her stomach heaved and she clamped a hand to her mouth and legged it to the toilet. She threw up, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. When she was done, she washed her mouth out with water and got back into bed. She was skaing badly, and wished Hans was there. She sobbed loudly, not caring who heard. She was already mourning. She cried, and cried, and cried, and finally, fell asleep.

**xXx**

"Elsa? Elsa baby, wakey!"

Elsa moaned, pulling the duvet over her head.

"Elsa!"

Elsa moaned and took the duvet off her face, rubbing her eyes. She yawned, and finally, opened her eyes. Above her, was Hans, smiling at her.

"Hans!" she said, and wrapped an arm around his neck. She had to be dreaming. "Ive missed you so much!"

He laughed and hugged her back. "Me too baby!"

She laughed and realised what was going to happen today. Her face turned pale. "Oh Hans" she said, and started sobbing.

"Shh, Im allowed in here for 20 minutes, and then i have to go, okay? So we can chat, and... I can say goodbye"

"Hans, don't talk like that" she said, crying a little harder.#

He looked into her eyes, and wiped her tears away. "Shh, Elsa, it's okay"

"It's not" she said, sniffing.

"Listen Elsa, this is all my fault. I shouldn't of ever started anything with you, but i couldn't help it, your a gorgeous, beautiful girl, and you made my life like a ray of sunshine. I want you to remember, Elsa, I will always love you. I love you with all my heart, and don't cry over me, because there's no point. I don't want you to be sad when im gone, okay?" He said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. Tears poured down his cheeks too. He was trying to be brave for Elsa, and it broke her heart.

"Oh Hans, i love you so much, your my world, and you always will be. if there was somthing i could do..." she said, the tears pouring.

They cuddled for the rest of the time, talking. Hans mostly wanted to take her mind off it all, but it wasn't working. A guard knocked on the door and opened it. "Hans, times up"

"No, Hans, No" Elsa whimpered, crying again.

"Shh, Elsa. I love you, and i always will. I don't want you to be sad, so don't be" he kissed her lips, and gently pulled away, leaving her on the bed. The guard took him out, and Elsa sat on her bed, sobbing her heart out.

"Hans, oh Hans..." she cried. She thought she was going insane. It was just horrible to think, that in a matter of hours, the love of her life was going to be killed. Elsa felt like she was dying inside, too.

**xXx**

Elsa was to watch the hanging. She didn't want to, but she had to. She got up out of bed, her eyes red and sore, and got dressed, picking out a black dress, black heels and black eyeliner all around her eyes. She made her face pale, and didn't wear gloves. She didn't need too. She let her hair down, flowing around her shoulders, just how Hans liked it. She couldn't stop crying, little sobs escaping her lips every now and then, tears falling. She felt sick.

She walked down to the courtyard where the hanging would take place, her dress flaring out behind her, making her look elegant. Anna and Kristoff were already there, sitting in the front row. They looked up and looked down again. It wasn't really an occsiasion to be smiling.

Elsa sat down, not saying anything. They were in the front row, where the Queen was to sit. Elsa thought it was unfair that she couldn't do anything about it. She bit her lip, trying not to sob loudly.

"Come on matey" a guard said, hauling up Hans from the cell floor. Another handcuffed him. The others waited outside, ready to grab him if he tried to get away. They hauled him out of the cell, and dwon the narrow jail hallways. Hans stared straight ahead, his face pale, his hair messy.

Hew gulped and walked on. He rembered all the fun times with Elsa, and his eyes misted up. He was not going to cry. He wasn't. He won't. Not ever. And he didn't want Elsa to be upset.

_"Go in swinging"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The guards pulled Hans along. Hans stayed quiet. He was scared, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was shaking, he was pale and he felt sick. He yanked and tried to pull away, moaning and gritting his teeth, but guards were too strong. There was no point, he was going to die.

They walked past a window, and Hans peered out. The whole of Arrendle was out there. He saw Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. A tear slid down his face. He then saw the Rope, tied to the tall wooden deck. He gulped.

He tried yanking hard again, moaning. It was no use, they growled and got him to the floor, pushing on him hard. They yanked him up again, and lead him to a door. The Courtyard.

_Come on, Hans, be brave._

Elsa looked down at her lap. She heard a door open and looked up. Hans was bought out into the courtyard, and everyone cheered. Elsa gasped. "Hans!"

"Shh, Elsa, you don't have to watch" Anna said, holding her hand. Anna had tears in her eyes too.

Hans struggled from the guards, but they got him to the ground. He moaned, twisting his stood up, a hand to her mouth. They managed to get Hans onto the deck.

Anna held onto Elsa, who was trying to get up. "No, Anna, leave me alone!"

Elsa got up and ran to Hans. Hans looked up, a helpless look in his eyes. Elsa jumped onto the deck and grabbed Hans, pushing him behind her. She shot an icy blast, creating an Icy wall around Herself and Hans, making the guards fly into the air and land painfully onto the ground.

Arrendle went quiet. Elsa turned around. Hans stood there, looking shocked. Elsa turned around, looking at everyone. Anna stood up, her hands in the air, ready to clasp Elsa. Kristoff stood up next to her, ready to pounce. Everybody was in so much shock, it was as if they had frozen.

"You can't, do this to him" Elsa said, loud enough for everone to hear.

Arrendle was still silent, staring at the Queen. Hans looked up, scared.

"Why?" someone called out. "He tried to kill you!"

"Because!" she said, clenching her fists. "I love him!"

There were a series of gasped and intakes of breaths. Elsa stood tall.

"Yes, he tried to Kill me, and Anna, but he's sorry! He's twelfth in line to be king, he was angry and upset!" she said, tears pouring down her face.

There were head nods and "Mmmms" of understandment.

"He's been so kind to me for the past three months, and i've grown to love him" she said, looking back at Hans. He was looking at the floor, his eyes sad.

"You can't hang him, i couldn't live with that" she said. "I love him too much"

She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck, smiling through tears up at him. Tears fell down his cheeks. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him, closing her eyes.

Arendlle started to clap. Elsa's aunty stood there, apaulled.

There were "Ooh's" and "Aw's" from everyone. Elsa pulled away, smiling. Hans kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much Elsa, I was so scared"

"I couldn't live if you were dead" she said, smiling up at him.

**xXx**

Life was different after that day. Everyone started to accept Hans. He slept with her, he kissed her in front of people. And best of all, he finally finshed his punishment. He was still a prince. He wasn't a king... But a wedding was being looked into.


End file.
